


I'll Always Protect You

by Bookworm101234



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm101234/pseuds/Bookworm101234
Summary: Two weeks after the incident with the Sealed Clow Card, Sakura finds herself having nightmares about that day still. Luckily for her, her big brother is there to make her feel better.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura & Kinomoto Touya, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Kudos: 41





	I'll Always Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters used in this work of fanfiction. They belong to CLAMP and Studio Madhouse. I'm merely using this for personal satisfaction and gain no monetary gain from this at all.
> 
> So first fic in this fandom! I finished the show and the second movie yesterday and it destroyed me emotionally. I started writing this right before I went to bed last night, and ended up getting anxiety this morning because of it. Anyways, I really wanted to write something that I felt was missing from the show and that's an honest heart to heart conversation between Touya and Sakura. I loved Touya as a big brother figure and wanted to write something about it. Anyways I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Bookworm101234

_ She’s standing on the stage, telling the Prince how he shouldn’t love her. She’s about to run away, but then it happens. The lights flare and shut off one by one and plummet down to the stage. Syaoran pulls her out of the way, and her ears are filled with the sounds of screaming from both in front of and behind the curtain. Her friends and classmates...vanish one by one into the blank nothingness. Her father….Tomoyo’s mother...all gone! _

_   
_ _ “Touya!” she hears Yukito call out as he transforms into Yue. _

_ “Sakura!” shouts Touya as he too is consumed by the nothingness.  _

_ She’s seen this before. She knows how this goes, but then...it changes. Tomoyo and Meiling are consumed before they can get to her in time. Yue and Kero-chan don’t make it as well.  _

_ “Sakura!” shouts Syaoran, running to Sakura as fast as he possibly can. He’s trying to outrun the black holes popping up throughout the outdoor auditorium. He’s going to make it! She reaches out her hand to grab his in time, but then...he slips. _

_ “SAKURA!” shouts Syaoran. The image of his loving face staring at her as he disintegrates is burned into her brain as the black holes disappear.  _

_ And she’s alone. A sole Princess with no one to laugh with, express love towards, or get furious at. She’s alone. As the weight of the loss hits her, she looks up and sees the haunting face of the Nothing card staring back at her with it’s unmoving face.  _

_ “Finally,” the Card says. “I have my friends” _

_ “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” she cries out as she collapses to the ground, tears obscuring her vision. Her friends. Her family. Her Cards. They’re all gone. She looks up, and sees a black hole heading towards her.  _

_ “Sakura!” calls out a familiar voice. _

“Sakura!” says the voice again, louder and closer this time.

Sakura’s eyes open, though her vision is foggy at first. Given by the darkness of her room and the moonlight shining onto her desk, it’s still the middle of the night. As her eyes adjust to the dark, she can make out Touya’s concerned face looking down at her.    
  
“Big Brother,” Sakura says slowly, sleep still clogging her brain. “What are you doing here in the middle of the night?”

Touya sighed in relief, “You were screaming in your sleep. I didn’t hear at first but your plush doll flew in and woke me up. Said it tried to wake you up but you couldn’t hear it.”

At the mention of Kero speaking to Touya, Sakura sits right up in her bed and shoots a glance to the open bottom drawer where a concerned Kero is peeking his head out of. Sakura shoots him a ‘how could you’ glare, to which Kero responds with a ‘I did what I had to do’ shrug.

“Uhhhh...ummmm….it’s a custom toy from Tomoyo’s mom’s comp-,” started Sakura, hoping there was a way she could fix the situation somehow.   
  


“Sakura, it is three in the morning. I am too tired and more concerned about you to entertain your hilariously bad lies right now,” said Touya firmly, adjusting himself so he’s sitting against the wall. “What’s going on? Did you have a bad dream?”

Sakura looked down and rubbed her hands on, “If I told you, you’d just make fun of me.”

“Sakura, I may tease you and call you a monster,” said Touya with a chuckle. “But I’m still your big brother. I love you and I want to know what’s going on in your head that I could hear you screaming through two walls away. So I’ll ask again, was it a bad dream?”

Sakura sighed, “It wasn’t a dream at first. It started out as a memory, but then….”

She can’t finish before the tears start to well up again. Before she knows it, the tears are streaming down her face and she’s crying again. Touya moves closer and pulls her into his broad chest. Wrapping her up in a hug, he pats her on the back gently as she cries into his pajama shirt. 

“It’s all right Sakura,” said Touya gently, as he rubbed her back. “Just take your time.”   
  


“I-I-I-I w-w-was all a-a-lone,” said Sakura in between bouts of crying. “It was all my fault!”

Touya looked over to where Kero was peeking out of his bedroom drawer, “Hey you. You know how to make tea?”

Kero nodded. He didn’t say anything, probably out of shock that he and Touya were having an actual conversation. Kero got up and flew out of the room to presumably make some tea for the two of them.

Touya looked down at Sakura, who was still crying into his shirt, “Can you talk about it now?”

Sakura nodded and rubbed some stray tears from her eyes, “It was at our school play during the Nadeshiko Festival. I was doing my scenes with Syaoran. Then it happened again, the lights went out and you and dad and everyone started disintegrating into the black holes again. But then people who made it slightly longer started to disappear too. Meiling, Tomoyo, Yue, Kero, a-a--and Syaoran. I-I was all alone because I wasn’t able to do anything to stop it. I was the last one. But then I started disintegrating into the black hole.”

Touya took the information in silently, “And that was when I woke you up?”

“Yes,” said Sakura, nodding slowly.

“Have you had this dream in the past two weeks since the Nadeshiko Festival?” asked Touya.

“Once or twice,” whispered Sakura, unable to look her brother in the face. “Maybe more.”

Touya said, “I’m guessing no one else knows about them except your piggy plushie.”

“When Kero asked, I always said it was nothing.”

“Sakura,” said Touya firmly. “Look at me.”

Sakura looked up at her big brother. What she saw surprised her somewhat. Instead of the usual teasing faces he gave her, her brother’s face expressed that of unconditional love. 

“What scared you so much about that moment.”

Sakura’s fingers absentmindedly went for the loose threads of her comforter, “I’m the one with all this magic power and I’m never able to do anything to prevent bad things from happening to the ones I love. I wasn’t able to stop the Nothing card in time. I didn’t pick up on what Eriol was doing until the whole city was at risk of sleeping forever. You had to give up your powers to protect Yue and I because I wasn’t strong enough. You guys got captured in Hong Kong because of me. I-I-it’s all my fault!”

Touya sighed and turned Sakura’s head to face him, “Sakura. Look at me. I’m okay. I’m right here. I’m not disintegrated in a black hole or sleeping forever or stuck in some weird bubble in Hong Kong. I gave up my powers to make you and the man I love stronger, as well as to save said man from disappearing forever. You know what all of those things have in common?”

Sakura’s brows narrowed in confusion, “What?”

Touya smiled warmly at her, “You managed to power through and save everyone no matter the odds against you. The reason we’re all alive is because you had the inner strength and love to do what’s right.”

  
“B-but I should have done better,” said Sakura. “Tomoyo always calls me a magical girl, but the girls in those shows always seem to know what to do.”

“Sakura you started doing this at nine years old,” said Touya sympathetically. “No one expects a nine year old to have any modicum of common sense or battle strategy. Also if the hero never struggles, they’ll never truly appreciate the moments that matter most.”

Sakura looked up at her brother, “You really think I’m a hero?”

“Well duh,” scoffed Touya. “Unless you can think of a better word to describe someone who saved her city from disintegration by black hole. I’m happy to use monster instead.”

Sakura’s eyes narrowed in irritation, “I’m not a monster!”

Touya chuckled and rubbed his hand on her head, messing up her hair in the process. Sakura growled softly and punched him in the shoulder. Sakura could feel her mood starting to rise as the stress of her nightmare faded away.

“I may not be as strong or as big as you are,” said Sakura, her voice gaining confidence as she looked up at her brother. “But I will always do what I can to protect you and Dad and Yukito and Tomoyo and Meiling and Syaoran. If I have this power, I’m going to make sure I use it to protect everyone I love!”

At this statement, Touya looked down at his lap. Sakura’s eyes narrowed in concern and moved closer to her big brother. 

  
“What’s wrong?” asked Sakura.

“I’m the older brother. I’m supposed to be the one to protect you, and yet here you are going on magical adventures and saving everyone. You don’t really need protection,” said Touya softly.

Sakura hugged Touya tightly, “That’s not true! I’ll always need you.You’ve always looked out for me and been there when I needed you. Just because you don’t have powers, doesn’t mean you can’t protect me or be there for me on adventures. Tomoyo or Meiling don’t have any powers and they helped when they needed to. So don’t sell yourself short!”

“For a monster,” said Touya, taking a teapot from a struggling Kero who re-entered the room. “You’re quite wise.”

“Thank you?” said Sakura, she was unsure as to whether to take that as a compliment or not. Touya handed her a small teacup and saucer. She thanked him with a nod and took a nice calming sip. 

“I don’t know if Dad or I ever told you this or if you remember it,” said Touya softly. “But you had trouble sleeping after mom died. You would just cry and cry. I don’t know if you were able to comprehend that she was gone or if it was just a phase. But anyways, Dad or I would come in here and give you a hug and fall asleep with you. You’d stop shortly after. That was when I promised myself that I’d always be there for you.”

Sakura looked at her brother’s face, he was clearly lost in memories, “Thank you. For that, and for tonight as well.”

Touya nodded and took a sip of his own tea, “I may not always show it Sakura, but I love you and will always be there when you need me.”

“Touya,” said Sakura, looking away so her brother couldn’t see her cheeks turning red. “Would you mind...staying with me tonight? I know my bed isn’t big enough for the both of us and that sleeping by your little sister might not be something you want to do, but…”

Touya held up his hand to her mouth to get her to stop talking, “If it helps you sleep better, I’ll do it.”

“Um Kero,” asked Sakura, eyes moving to the plushie who had been quietly observing the whole thing. “Would you mind getting Touya’s blankets from his room?”

“Why do I gotta do it?” asked Kero, already starting to fly out the door.

“Man you attract a lot of brats,” chuckled Touya as he followed the plushie’s trail out of the room. “How you manage to put up with all of them will always confuse me.”

Sakura sighed, “Kero may be a handful, but he cares about me and is there for me when it counts. The same goes for Meiling and...Syaoran too.”

Touya sighed, “You don’t need to walk on eggshells around me when you talk about him. I know you love him. I may not care for the kid, but as long as he loves you back and treats you right I’ll play nice.”

  
“The same goes for you if you ever hurt Yukito. I’ll make you pay, and I got the Cards to back me up!” said Sakura, she wasn’t sure how much of what she had just said was a joke but she was having too much fun to really care either way. 

“I’d like to see you try Monster,” chuckled Touya.

Sakura looked up at Touya, “This might be a strange offer, but….would you want to come flying with me sometime? I wouldn’t be able to carry you, but maybe Windy could lift you and make sure you don’t fall! It feels unfair to me that you don’t always get to enjoy the beauty of the Cards at a close distance.”

Kero flew back into the room carrying Toya’s rather large blanket. Toya grabbed the end and started adjusting himself into a position that would be comfortable for a man of his stature. 

“We can talk about this some other time Sakura,” yawned Toya, setting their cups of tea on her nightstand. “But right now you and I need sleep.”

Sakura nodded and moved closer to the outside of the bed so that Touya would fit. She didn’t realize it until now but her eyelids were beginning to droop again. She let out a yawn of her own and laid down. Unconsciously, she turned to face her brother who wrapped an arm around her protectively. 

  
“Good night Touya,” said Sakura with a soft smile.   
  
“Good night Sakura,” whispered Touya. “I love you.”


End file.
